B.o.B
Bobby Ray Simmons Jr. goes under the stage name, B.o.B (a.k.a. "Books Over Bullets"), is believed by J-Weezy that he has something in common with Andre 3000, a current OutKast member. Bobby Ray Jr. has making songs as a rapper (B.o.B) and as a singer too. B.o.B had became famous when he released his first mixtape, "The Future", which came out 2007. JSF J-Weezy has written many songs for B.o.B without him realizing it. B.o.B is really from Atlanta. B.o.B is named, "BoBATL", on his Youtube channel. B.o.B is definitely friends with T.I. Or T.I.P., Drake (from Young Money), J-Weezy, OutKast (Andre 3000 & Big Boi), and much, much more. Man, it's like a Bobby Ray Vs. B.o.B world with B.o.B right here! B.o.B was titled "World's New Andre 3000" after JoeySideFire releases. It was said that B.o.B might create XXL cyphers with J-Weezy, OutKast, T.I, Mac Miller, and many more but not just only one XXL cypher freestyles, but many of them. B.o.B was once voted as "The Best Multigenre Rapper". When it comes to freestyles, B.o.B is remarkably talented and gets better at everytime. B.o.B appears in Secrets About Planet Earth as Major Zoranthem (voiced by Common)'s nephew, Maurice Zeffer. B.o.B has been deciding whether not to be in the movie, Funny How That Works, but he didn't claim a role just yet. If B.o.B decides to be in that movie, he be working alongsides with: J-Weezy (Main character in the movie), Andre 3000, Big Boi, Taylor Swift, M.I.A., Idris Elba, Chris Brown, T.I., MrDeshawnRaw, The Blazians, ThemPRangers (The Rangers), Traphik, The BIG Show, Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson, Ne-Yo, Tyga, Drake, Nicki Minaj, Madonna, Ben Stiller, Terrence Howard, Robert Downey Jr., and many more famous artists and actors! It was JoeySideFire's idea for B.o.B to be in the movie, Funny How That Works, rumored to premiere summer 2012, late 2012, or somewhere in 2013. Biography Early Life and mixtapes coming soon... 2010-2011: B.o.B Presents...The Adventures Of Bobby Ray coming soon... 2012-Present: Strange Clouds & The Man & The Martian (With T.I.) COMING SOON... 2012-Present: B.o.B/J-Weezy/OutKast Collaborations coming soon... 2012: B.o.B Guest Stars in Secrets About Planet Earth B.o.B guest stars on Secrets About Planet Earth, as a guy named: Maurice Zeffer, who is a nephew of a villain named Major Zoranthem (voiced by GOOD Music's rapper, Common), who is Bunny & Drenzel worst villian. Maurice gets to become friends with Bunny & Drenzel and Maurice gets help on asking out Denise (voiced by Taylor Swift) to be his girlfriend. It is unknown whether or not B.o.B will reappear in Secrets About Planet Earth as Maurice Zeffer. B.o.B Guest Stars in Dragon Piece coming soon... 2012 or 2013: Funny How That Works coming soon... Other Info Songs With Kid Retro coming soon... Promoted with the Bombs Away movie (2013) coming soon... Discography Mixtapes: * The Future (2007) * Cloud 9 * Hi! My Name Is B.o.B * * * Albums: * The Adventures Of Bobby Ray (2010) * Strange Clouds (2012) Albums With T.I. * The Man & The Martian (2012) Mixtapes With J-Weezy & OutKast First three stands for B.o.B, next five stands for J-Weezy, & last six albums stands for Outkast. * Based On Decision (2012) * Only Made From Description * Barbershop Was Banned * Just In Session * Whale In Atlanta * Eager To Be Mean * Echo For Our Hometown * Zebra Unnoticed, Just Focus * Yelling To Be At Yale * Official Out Of Hand * Unique Minds Think Alike * Tough Career * Kountless In Kansas * Accurate Stage * Sleepin' In The Air * Task Or Threat Albums With J-Weezy & OutKast * The Funky Tribe (2012) * Dark Radar Road ''(Late 2012 or 2013) * ''Unknown B.o.B/J-Weezy/OutKast Album * Unknown B.o.B/J-Weezy/OutKast Album * Unknown B.o.B/J-Weezy/OutKast Album Movies & Shows Shows * Dragon Piece - Garanth Neomarustin: The Namekian * Secrets About Planet Earth - Maurice Zeffer Movies * Funny How That Works (2012) - Bellyer Mayizz * BOMBS AWAY! (2013) - Reese Divenport (main character) Gallery B.o.BTaylorFeature.jpg|This picture shows B.o.B and Taylor Swift. B.o.B&LupeFiasco1.jpg|B.o.B chillin' with Lupe Fiasco. B.o.B&LupeFiasco2.jpg B.o.B playing as Reese Divenport.jpg Reese Divenport.jpg|From the movie, Bombs Away! Reese Divenport teleporting.jpg Category:Artists Category:Rappers